Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna module that transmits or receives an electromagnetic wave of a frequency in a terahertz band not less than 0.05 THz and not more than 10 THz, for example, and a method for manufacturing the antenna module.
Description of Related Art
Terahertz transmission using an electromagnetic wave in the terahertz band is expected to be applied to various purposes such as short-range super high speed communication and uncompressed delayless super high-definition video transmission.
A terahertz oscillation detection device using a semiconductor substrate is described in JP 2013-5115 A. In the terahertz oscillation detection device described in JP 2013-5115 A, first and second electrodes, an MIM (Metal Insulator Metal) reflector, a resonator and an active element are formed on the semiconductor substrate. A horn opening is arranged between the first electrode and the second electrode. A resonant tunneling diode, for example, is used as an active element, and it is possible to use the terahertz oscillation detection device as an oscillation device or as a detection device by changing the applied voltage to the active element.